


Not quite Lovers

by hamilsin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Everything is awkward and Ben is internally screaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsin/pseuds/hamilsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Ben Tallmadge do when faced with a difficult situation? He makes up a lie and drags his best friend into being his fake date at a family wedding. Guess he'll finally have to deal with those pent up feelings he's been keeping for the past several years. Maybe he'll even build up the courage for a confession? That is, of course, if the two can make it through the reception without tripping over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, somebody needed to write a fake dating fic for Tallster. I'll do my best to update this periodically.

The letter sat untouched on the counter as Ben contemplated what excuse he would fabricate to get out of this current predicament. He’d known this was inevitable for months after his brother announced the engagement, however, he’d managed to convince himself the date would never quite arrive. Now, when the date was only a week away, Ben sat completely unprepared and dreading how he was going to face his family. Of course he couldn’t cancel, he loved his brother far too much for that. His family, however, was another story. Not that he didn’t love them, it was just their odd obsession with his dating life that made visiting complicated. He was certain that the moment he showed up without someone on his arm, they would make an attempt to point out any unfortunate family friend that happened to look his way. He could recall the last wedding disaster with far too much clarity. He’d vowed since then to never turn up empty handed. 

Being a rational man, he decided to continue with the most reasonable course of action. Consulting the group chat.

Ben-Tolmadge: Wedding’s next week someone help me.  
Read 3:40pm

Ben-Tolmadge: You guys are the worst I know someone’s reading these.  
Abe-Woodpecker: Sorry Ben, no ideas here.  
Anna-Stronk: Wedding? Since when were you engaged?  
Ben-Tolmadge: Have you been reading any of this for the past month?  
Anna-Stronk: I’ve had this chat on mute for a year.  
Abe-Woodpecker: His brother’s getting married and Ben’s scared of him family.   
Anna-Stonk: Oh yeah I think I remember hearing that. Sorry Benny. :(  
Ben-Tolmadge: You guys are no help, where’s Caleb?  
Delivered 3:46pm

After a period of no responses, Ben decided to put the phone down and think for himself. He was about to formulate an elaborate plan on how to avoid any encounters with his family when his phone went off. By the universe’s sense of humor, it was his brother.

“H-hey,” He covered up the stutter with an awkward cough, “How’s it going?”

“Good, good. So about the wedding...” Sam seemed to pick up on his discomfort immediately “Look, I know you don’t like to talk about it, but dad’s wondering if you’re bringing anyone-”

“Yes.” Ben answered quickly, berating himself afterwards.

“Oh, really? Any reason you never mentioned it?” Ben could think of a few. “Nevermind, who’s the lucky girl- er, boy.” Ben was suddenly reminded of his coming out fiasco at last summers wedding. Come to think of it, weddings never seemed to turn out well for him.

“It’s, uh, it’s Caleb.” Ben cursed himself again. “Yup, we’ve been dating for...two months.” He decided to stop talking.

“Oh, I remember Caleb. You two have always seemed close, I’m sure dad will be happy to hear it. Anyway, I have to go. Clara and I are tasting wedding cakes this afternoon. Can’t wait to see you in New York!” With that, Ben wasted no time hanging up the phone and processing the mess he’d dug himself into. He’d always maintained a soft spot for Caleb with lingering attraction popping up here and there, but the two had never quite been _official_. How he planned to explain this to his family was a work in progress. Looking down at his phone he realized he’d received numerous unread notifications.

Baeleb: What’s up? Saw the grupe chat

Ben cringed at the message for a number of reasons. One, his friend’s tendency to make stupid spelling errors. Two, he’d forgotten to change the contact name after Caleb had forcibly changed it. And finally, Caleb was the last person he wanted to confront after his unfortunate phonecall. 

Baeleb: Dont you ignore me you bastard  
Baeleb: Goddamit check your phone  
Baeleb: Benny  
Baeleb: Bennnnyyyyyyyy

The rest of the messages followed a similar pattern.

Ben-Tolmadge: Hey I fucked up.

It wasn’t the type of message Ben would normally send, but he felt it was the best way to express his current situation. He had completely, and utterly fucked up, as the kids would say.

Baeleb: What did you do this tiem  
Ben-Tolmadge: Stop typing like that you’re doing it on purpose  
Baeleb: I dunt knew whta your takling abut.

Ben _almost_ smiled at that.

Baeleb: So tell me about your fuck up.  
Ben-Tolmadge: I ended up lying about having a date for the wedding.

Caleb had taken a while to reply, which Ben assumed was because he was too busy laughing at his predicament.

Baeleb: So how you gonna explain this one?  
Baeleb: Bring a cardbored cut out of some twink or something?  
Ben-Tolmadge: Can’t, I actually told them I was going with someone specific.

Ben bit his lip as he hit send on that message. He wondered briefly if coming clean would be the best option, but soon decided against it, fearing that honesty on the matter could ruin their friendship. 

Baeleb: Someone I know? This should be gog  
Baeleb: *god  
Baeleb: *goog  
Baeleb: *good  
Baeleb: Fuck

Despite Ben’s welling anxiety, he couldn’t quite stifle a laugh at his friend’s messages.

Ben-Tolmadge: You know them, but I won’t say who.  
Baeleb: Thats no fun  
Baeleb: Cmon whos the lucky guy?  
Baeleb: Are you gonna drag him to the wedding with you?  
Ben-Tolmadge: Only if he wants to go.  
Baeleb: I’d go.

Ben’s heart dropped. How did he know? Did he say something to let it slip? He was about to panic when Caleb’s next message came through.

Baeleb: Who would turn down wedding schnanegans with you?  
Ben-Tolmadge: It’s shenanigans.

It was less than typical for Ben to bother correcting Caleb’s spelling.

Ben-Tolmadge: And it’s not as fun as you think. My family would want pictures and vivid background on our fake dating life.  
Baeleb: Just tell me who it is.

Ben considered making up a lie about his lie to get Caleb off his back, but he was starting to feel the need to come clean. After all, he never liked lying to Caleb, or his family for that matter.

Ben-Tolmadge: Promise you won't laugh at me?  
Baeleb: Fuck nope  
Ben-Tolmadge: I told them it was you.

Ben regretted all of his prior life decisions the moment he hit send on that message. He had no idea how Caleb would react or where to go from there, but he decided leaving the country would be a good place to start.

Ben-Tolmadge: Caleb?  
Ben-Tolmadge: I'm sorry.  
Baeleb: Dont be this is gonna be great. When should I start packing my bags?  
Ben-Tolmadge: What?  
Baeleb: Where going to the wedding right?  
Ben-Tolmadge: It's we’re  
Baeleb: Fuck you and you're Yale degree  
Ben-Yolmadge: It’s your  
Baeleb: Do you want me at the wedding or not?  
Ben-Tolmadge: Yes, and thank you.

Ben allowed himself to collapse back onto the couch with his phone tossed to the side. He couldn’t process exactly what had just happened, but somehow he’d managed to kill two birds with one stone. He’d gotten his family off his back, and he’d snagged on opportunity to spend more time with Caleb. Just the prospect of that was exciting enough, but then Ben remembered his current circumstance. He was pretending to _date_ Caleb, the friend he’d been pining after since high school. What if his acting seemed _too good_ and Caleb picked up on his feelings? What if his family realized the whole thing was a joke? What if… Similar thoughts plagued his mind until they were all simultaneously disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Ben already knew who it was. This day just kept getting more and more complicated.


End file.
